By circumstance, it happened
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: After the war Hermione had moved into the little town Mould-on-the-Wold, where she lived her life in peace. As she grew old, she starts dreaming Severus, the man who won her heart until she one night she crosses the distance and goes towards him, thus making something impossible possible. She crosses time, to another reality, where she saves him. After she sees her 'the one' again.


Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition

CHASER 3: Peaky Blinders: Red Right Hand — Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds

Optional prompts: 1. [word] Circumstance

2\. [location] Mould-on-the-Wold

4\. [word] Distance

Words: 2,997

Betaed by Oni, Eben, Sarah and Shannon! Thank you so much!

 **Author's Note** : The song inspired me in two ways. First would be the walking across the town and the second the relationship that Voldemort had with Severus and how and why Severus had joined him.

The original timeline of this story is pushing back Dumbledore's death by three years, and also in it he didn't know until the trio's seventh year about Horcruxes. The timeline is further changed by having Hermione interning as a Healer and having her help Severus with Potions. Also, they develop feelings for one another.

The story starts with Hermione who had moved to her house at Mould-on-the-Wold after she got her qualifications and job at St. Mungo's. She starts having the dreams when she is young, but the dreams make her unable to move on. Then she crosses time(actually it's a different reality, an alternate universe) and it's even harder. She has the dreams when she's old, but she looks young because that's how she sees herself. Then as time goes on, she learns to accept it and we see her with white hair. Hermione had a life outside Severus, she mourned him, but lived. However, she never loved another the same, that's why he's the one greeting her.

* * *

 _"Circumstance it was, that I crossed the distance and found you living inside my dreams."_

It was a matter of circumstances, her movement there. A crazy old woman thing, she supposed. Or maybe fate; who knew? Mould-on-the-Wold, ha! A little town—more like a village near the mountains in England. It had been Harry's idea. She'd needed to distance herself from everything that reminded her of _him_.

 _"You'll love it there, Hermione! Trust me!"_

After the war, she needed a safe place, one where everything didn't dredge up bad memories. When Albus Dumbledore had lived, it had been a semi-wizarding village. Now it was almost completely a wizarding village. It felt amazing that they didn't need to hide any longer. However, she was the only one who had moved there permanently. The others only visited the little town on holiday. But she could Apparate or use the Floo; there was no hassle. Circumstances had brought her here in the end.

The war had taken its toll on everyone. So many good people had died...including Severus. The relationship between the two of them had been unexpected. It had surprised everyone, including them. But after working with someone every day, things changed, feelings happened. When she had started training as a Healer, Albus had asked her to work with Severus and help him with brewing Potions for the Hospital Wing. He'd opposed taking her on at first, but after a while they became used to one another; friends even and then more.

 _"Miss Granger! Congratulations on your placement as intern at St. Mungo's. Healer Medeline told me there hadn't been such a strong candidate in years!" Albus had said._

When Albus had cursed himself by putting that ring on at the end of her first year as intern at St. Mungo's, that had been the start of the real war. After that—after he'd figured out that Voldemort had been protecting his life through the use of Horcruxes, and what exactly they should be, it had taken him a few months to find the ring. Foolishly, he'd put it on, sealing his fate. But the worst part was that he had asked Severus to kill him. She'd been there when it had happened. Even now, years later, the night that Severus had agreed to kill the headmaster was the second worst night of her life. It was second only to Severus' own death.

She smiled as she looked out the window at the peaceful little town. One of their dreams had been to move somewhere peaceful together and perhaps have children of their own. When he'd first told her this, she'd been shocked. She'd always thought he hated children. After all, he was an atrocious teacher. He didn't, though. He explained that he had to behave this way because that was how Voldemort expected his spy to behave. But also, he kept hoping Albus would fire him. If he was truly bad enough, maybe he would be set free. In the end, it hadn't mattered. He was gone.

Harry and Ron had finally made peace with the fact that she still loved him, but they hadn't truly accepted that their friend was mourning Severus Snape because he had been her lover.

She could feel a storm coming in Mould-on-the-Would; it was weird because it wasn't in the forecast, but the dark clouds outside told a different story.

Every night that week, Hermione had dreamed of him. It left her feeling strangely off-kilter and her heart felt freshly bruised.

Without thinking, she found herself walking across the town. She went past the tracks, near the border, looking at the trees; everything was quiet, so very quiet. She felt like she was going into a different world. For weeks she'd had dreams…in the dream, she'd walk across the town, over the forest, and at the edge, he'd be there— _her Severus_ —beckoning to her. She'd cross the distance, but before she could touch him, he'd disappear and Hogwarts would rise out of the mist. The feeling that he was _waiting_ for her had grown unbearable. She had finally given into it and stepped out for a walk.

She walked and walked and crossed the bridge and passed the trees. But instead of mountains...she saw Hogwarts...just like in her dreams.

"It's not possible," she said, staring at the castle.

"Who's there?" A dark shadow could be seen across the field; a tall dark man.

A man that she hadn't seen in years.

Hermione took few shaky steps forward; if she got closer she knew she would see his face. There was so little distance between them, but she'd never felt further away.

"Severus?" she whispered, "Severus?" She started walking faster, closing the distance between them.

* * *

 _"Please! Please help me! Please stop!"_

Severus closed his eyes. Sixteen years later and the screams still echoed in his head.

He'd been so foolish back then. A lonely child and an even lonelier teenager. A nobody. The Dark Arts had always fascinated him, made him feel stronger, powerful, _someone_. It had been a mistake, one that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He deserved to pay for it; he deserved anything that happened to him, all the pain, the torture. He deserved this life—one where no one liked him. Where no one loved him.

Voldemort had been very persuasive, and Severus had been very eager to please. Severus had been attracted to the Dark Lord's power, to his name and glory. Once he was a proper Dark Wizard, people would tremble and no one would ever hurt him again. A tall, handsome man like Voldemort had told Severus that he would be important and great. Awkward, unpopular, teenage Severus hadn't stood a chance. He'd thought that the other Death Eaters were his only friends, especially after Lily had told him she never wanted to see him again. They hadn't made him choose. He hadn't realised until too late that Voldemort had wanted to use Severus for his knowledge in potions; the Dark Lord didn't value him as a person. He hadn't realised that then— he had to lose his only true friend before he could see it.

 _"Well done Severus, I am pleased, very pleased," the Dark Lord had said looking straight into his eyes. Severus fought back a smile; Lucius had told him he hated when his people displayed emotions._

Sometimes, he would touch their arms, the ones that held the Mark, with his right hand, trace over it, like a reward, like a father.

It had all been a lie.

His arm had gone all red and swollen the first time he took the Mark and he'd screamed the first time it burnt him.

 _"There's no going back, Severus! Welcome to our family. Rise, my dearest! Everyone greet our newest member."_

Everyone had clapped and had laughed and had welcomed him like he was home. For the briefest of moments, it had been so. He'd felt important. He had a purpose in life; no one was going to bully him again. He'd made them pay and suffer just like he'd suffered. It was an awful purpose, true, but it gave him something to go on. Joining the Death Eaters had provided him with fuel for all the dreams he'd nearly given up on, right before taking everything away, putting a shadow on his life.

Of course, he'd been a minion all along, under the Dark Lord's thumb.

After, Albus Dumbledore had taken that role, but Severus still felt used from time to time. A matter of circumstance; he guessed. Not that he didn't deserve it. He'd known there was no going back, and yet he went anyway. It was horrible. Voldemort's Mark was a snake on his left arm; forever branded.

 _"Kill her!"_

 _"No, please, no!"_

Ever since he'd joined again at Albus' request, the nightmares had come back again in full force. The Dark Lord had been in his dreams for years; in the beginning, he was everywhere. He'd dream what he'd done and what he'd seen; he hated it. Severus knew it was wrong that he took it out on students, but he couldn't help it.

He tried, though. It never worked.

Severus looked at the sky. It looked like a storm was coming. He should go back to the castle but...he'd needed to clear his head.

That was when he'd heard it; someone calling softly to him. Like a whisper meant only for his ears.

"Severus? Severus?"

It was coming from the Forbidden Forest and he knew the voice.

He turned and—

* * *

Hermione started running and launched into his arms, hugging him, never wanting to let go. Even if it was a dream, it all felt so very real.

"I missed you so so much!"

But then she started to take in her surroundings, to remember where she was and where she was supposed to be. Mould-on-the-Wold? No...

She wasn't sure if she jumped back or if he pushed her. She turned and ran back—there was nothing there. Just the Forbidden Forest.

"Miss Granger? What do you think you are doing?" A harsh voice interrupted her musings. She hadn't heard him speak that angrily towards her in years.

Trembling, she turned, and there he was. Tall, dark, just like she remembered.

"150 points from Gryffindor! And you will have detentions with me for the rest of the year!" He marched towards her and grabbed her arm violently. "I wonder what Professor McGonagall will think about you now!"

"No, wait! Severus! Wait, I don't know..."

"200 points and counting, Miss Granger," he drawled and continued to drag her towards the castle.

"Wait, take me to Albus first! I need to speak with him immediately."

* * *

What an explanation she had! Nobody knew what to make of her.

"Let me get this straight. You are not our Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall said looking at her closely. "You look remarkably the same."

"Does she, Minerva? Look at her eyes, they are not the eyes of a fifteen-year-old girl!"

Hermione wanted to laugh. It had been a long time since her fifth year; a very long time.

"I knew I could trust that you'd believe me, Albus."

The Headmaster turned his crystal blue eyes towards her. "Are we friends, Miss Granger? You keep calling all of us by our first names."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, we were."

Three pairs of eyes fell onto her.

"Am I dead?" Albus asked.

"Yes," she murmured, recalling that awful night.

"If you're from the future, you shouldn't tell us what happens."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not sure what I am. I know I'm not from here. It could be a dream, but I believe it's much more. I have had these dreams where I would walk across Mold-on-the-Wold, a little distance really, and I would see Severus, and then Hogwarts, but I never gave in. I always woke up in my bed. Circumstance, I guess, that I did it tonight. I won't stand by if I can help it. We could destroy Voldemort in a matter of weeks. It won't take years, not like it took when I was...back when..." Hermione held back her tears; it wouldn't do to start crying.

"Are you sure, Miss Granger?" Minerva asked while Severus stared, not daring to hope he could be free.

"Yes. Though, there is a condition."

"What would that be, Miss Granger?" Severus asked, anger in his voice.

"Give Gryffindor back the 200 points you took, _Professor._ "

Albus Dumbledore burst out laughing and even Minerva snickered.

Hermione cracked a smile. But she could feel something different about herself. She could hear the wind even though she was in the castle.

"I think no one else can see me."

"Why do you say that, my girl?"

"Because while Severus brought me here, we passed Argus and Mrs. Norris and they didn't see me. The portraits we passed, their eyes were focused on him, not me."

"Oh, that's enough!" Severus shouted. "This is rubbish! Friends with Albus and Minerva, maybe. But me? And Filch? That's …"

Hermione turned and faced him. She didn't want to do it, but…

"I know why Albus trusts you."

"What?"

"You told me. Circumstance it was. Now he loves you, but the trust was a matter of circumstances. Doe," she whispered and Severus paled.

Minerva looked curiously at Albus, but he shook his head.

"All Argus needed was kindness. He's not a bad man, he just hates kids and his job, like someone else I know."

"Alright, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore, "we believe you. What can you tell us?"

"He made seven Horcruxes," she said looking at the window. The wind was so strong, she could feel it. "One is already destroyed, Harry did it. The others are all objects that the Founders had."

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath. She had to tell them about Harry. She turned and...all she could see it was Mould-on-the-Wold.

"What? No ...no...no…" Tears fell down her face. She had to go back somehow.

Hermione looked at the village; it would be dawn soon. So she went across the bridge and past the railroad tracks to her house.

She dreamed again, but it took a while until she crossed back again. And there it was, Hogwarts. And he was outside her tall, dark man, who wasn't really hers anymore. That was another life.

"Hello Severus!" she whispered, going close to him.

He looked up and his eyes were wide with surprise.

* * *

"Hello Severus!" she said, and he couldn't hide his surprise. The ghost apparition of a future Hermione Granger had turned their life around and then she'd disappeared as abruptly as she'd come.

"Hello. I didn't think we'd see you again."

"You will if I can help it."

Severus let out a dry laugh. "You helped alright. He found another one and destroyed it. A ring that..."

"No…" Hermione bit back a sob. "Tell me he didn't...that he didn't ask you to..."

"So he did it already in your time."

"Yes, he did. I'm so sorry. I thought I had more time. I'm so sorry," she cried and ran to hug him, pulling him against her; for the first time in a long while, making him feel how it was...to feel.

"Circumstance, I guess."

"Not really, but it's private."

"I thought so."

"You're calmer, why? It isn't like you."

Severus wanted to scream. "No, it's not. But right now, you're the only one who won't hate me after tomorrow night."

"Time flies," she whispered.

"Yeah, it does," he murmured into her hair.

"It's okay. It will be okay. He's right, you know. The curse is killing him. Day by day. You're not. You have to distance yourself from it. I know it's hard, especially knowing everyone will hate you. But you'll always have an ally inside. Minerva."

"How do you figure?"

"She's here."

And then she'd disappeared again. But she'd been right. He did have an ally and that had helped him survive.

* * *

Hermione stood looking at Hogwarts. She'd come after the war, it seemed.

All these years and she'd never figured how or why she kept going back.

Mould-on-the-Wold was the same peaceful town, her friends had believed she was crazy, but here she was again.

"You're back," he said and she wanted to cry because he lived, she made it.

"You're here," was all she can say, but he seemed to understand. He crossed the distance between them and hugged her.

"I have you to thank for that."

She smiled. "You don't have to. I'm happy."

He cracked a small smile. "I never imagined I would survive. All these years, there was such a distance between me and freedom and now, I'm free. I'm not a pawn in a chess game."

Hermione looked at him and grasped his arm. "Albus loved you. I know you were a victim of circumstances, of people who didn't care enough. But he did care, despite everything. I...we had more time before it ended. I know."

"I am certainly sure that my Miss Granger doesn't call me Severus."

Hermione smiled. "Maybe she will if you let her."

"I won't see you again, will I?"

"I don't know." She smiled again and hugged him.

"I know you joined Voldemort because he made you feel worthy, that you had a purpose, but his plans...didn't involve you. I know you can't get him out of your head, your dreams. I know it's easier said than done but try. Live your life. Circumstance or not, you're free to do so."

He looked at her white hair and nodded.

"I will."

And then, all she could see was Mould-on-the Wold again. And she knew it was over.

The next night she walked across the town, and at the edge, she saw Hogwarts.

"Hermione!" he called, and she turned and looked at him then turned back to see Hogwarts, but it was gone. There were only the trees, the old town, and her tall, dark man.

"I waited for you," he said.

"I know." And she went to him, the distance between them disappearing, and this time she knows she's not coming back.

* * *

"Goodbye," he whispered to the wind. He started back to the castle.

"Professor Snape!"

He sighed. "Miss Granger! I thought you were arriving in the morning."

"Yes, but I wanted to be ready. Thank you for allowing me to work with you."

"Well then, go rest. We have work to do in a few hours."

With one last glance at the forest, he entered the castle.

* * *

 _Years later..._

"So, why did you want to come to Mould-on-the-Wold for holidays, Severus?" Hermione asked, looking around as they walked the short distance from the bridge.

He walked closer to the trees, towards the edge and laid flowers on the ground, then turned and took her in his arms.

"Circumstance," he whispered, planting a kiss on her hair.


End file.
